


because your blood's running cold outside the familiar true to life

by staubfingers



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staubfingers/pseuds/staubfingers
Summary: In the aftermath they're holding onto each other.
Relationships: Lu/Valerio, Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	because your blood's running cold outside the familiar true to life

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 AHEAD  
> Those two were my favourite couple in season 2 and I was kinda disappointed they hardly talked to each other now (not to mention kissed), so I was rather happy when they left the club holding hands. And thank god there are fanfics and I can ignore canon however I like.  
> (Beware, English is not my first language.)  
> (Title is taken from _Familiär_ by _Agnes Obel_ )

He takes her home. She is still shaking, a hollow look in her eyes like she's not able to understand what just has happened. Hell, he isn't either. They enter the house through the front-door and he's glad they don't run into their father, he wouldn't have let Valerio in, and there is no way he'd leave her alone now. _(Enough blood has been shed tonight, and he doesn't know what he'd do if their father tried to make him leave her.)_

They tiptoe up to her room, all the while holding her hand, afraid she'll stop in her tracks if he doesn't force her to go further, and just when they stop in front of her bed she lets go and falls down onto it. 

“Stay,” she says when he goes to shut the blinds. Normally it would have been an order, but this time it's a plea. Lucrecia never pleads. 

He rummages around her dresser until he finds a plain t-shirt. “We have to get you out of this dress.” 

Slowly she sits up and waits, eyes still closed. For a moment he hesitates, even though she just killed someone ( _she didn't kill him, it was an accident) (Polo. Polo, whom he might have loved),_ and after everything she did and said to him, he still  _wants her._

He goes to the bed they shared so many times, sits down beside her and takes off her shoes, before opening the fly of her dress, careful to not touch her. And he wants. Wants to touch every inch of her skin, sink onto his knees and _worship_ her. He looks onto her breasts - she never sleeps in a bra, but he doesn't want to go there, to help with this _(like he did so many times before)._

Like she's reading his mind  _(and maybe she does, sometimes he's certain they're sharing the same thoughts)_ , she takes off the bra herself and pushes the dress down over her long legs and throw both to the ground. 

Her breast are right in front of him, only inches away, full and big and he bites down onto his tongue, to not do something stupid. 

She comes closer then, starts to unbutton his shirt, and when he neither helps nor stops her she takes it off. “Please,” she mumbles and straddles his hips.

He swore to himself he wouldn't go there any more, that this was over for the sake of both of them, but this is Lu, ( _his perfect, beautiful, strong sister)_ , sitting on his lab, broken and pleading, and he puts his arms around her body until his face is pressed against her breast, inhaling the familiar smell. 

_(She killed Polo. Polo killed Guzman's sister. He maybe loved Polo)._ He does this for her, he tells himself. 

He strokes her back, takes one of her nipples in his mouth and sucks on it slowly. She moans, puts her hands into his hair and presses him impossible closer. When his lips starts to hurt he kisses his way to the other one, sucks on it as well and feels his dick getting painfully hard in his tight jeans. 

“Valerio,” she groans and he takes hold of her hips to turn them around and put her down onto the bed. He looks at her glorious body, only now realizing how much he missed this, how much he missed _her._

Her hand in his hair pulls him down until he lies on top of her and starts kissing him. It's messy  _(desperate to be where they belong),_ teeth meeting teeth and tongue pushing against each other with no other aim than touching each other. 

She wraps her legs around his hips and he pushes forward, presses his erection against her panties, moves up and down until they both moan into each other mouths. 

He sits up and takes off his shoes, jeans and briefs. When he's sitting naked in front of her it's nearly like she smiles and he's released she's still able to. 

Pulling him down again he puts a hand between her bodies and under the silky fabric of her panties. She's wet and he wants nothing more than to taste her, but she's already kissing him again, hands clawed into his back so that her long nails are nearly breaking the skin. 

He starts to move his hand, slowly and teasingly  _(he wants to savour this, the feeling of her hot, wet folds under his hand),_ but she groans frustrated into the kiss, “Don't.” And he complies. 

Moving his fingers in fast, hard circles over her clit and hearing her moan against his lips he feels pre-cum leak out of his dick, and desperate for some friction he rubs against her thigh. He knows that she loves this, the power she has over him.  _(In the beginning she only ever let him come like this, saying fucking would be wrong, despite not having such concerns about him fingering and eating her out, and he knows she just did it, because she loves to see him so horny for her, that he'd do anything.)_

When her breathing grows more frantic and her kisses more sloppy, he pushes a finger into her. She clenches around it immediately and starts to move her hips up and down. “Want me to fuck you?” he asks after pushing another finger into her. He prays she'll say yes, certain he'll go crazy if his isn't able to put his dick into her cunt. 

“Yes,” she growls and he realizes she's probably as desperate for this as he is. 

Sitting up slightly he pushes her panties down and fetches a condom out of her night-stand. In a fast motion he rolls it over his cock and pushes into her. 

She arches her back and for a few seconds he thinks he sees stars.  _(No one turns him on like his sister, no one is just so utterly perfect for him.)_

He starts to move and she wraps her legs around his hips again. Her hands are on his back, crawling into the skin, drawing blood, and he does the same, wanting to be closer and closer until they're one, until they're never forced apart again. 

She is hot and tight around him, her lips kissing the skin on his neck, moaning, and he feels his orgasm already build. He slows down even though every fibre of his being screams to go  _faster_ and sits upright until he gets a look on her cunt. She is perfect, head to toe, but her cunt wrapped around his dick is the best thing he has ever seen and he knows that nothing will ever be as beautiful. 

Her hands are still holding onto his neck and she tries to pull him down again, before he starts to use the space between their bodies to put his fingers back onto her clitoris. He moves in and out of her slowly and rubs her clit fast and hard. She moans so loud then, that he goes back to kissing her, scared someone will hear them. 

It's not long until he feels her clench around his dick erratically and he speeds up only for her to come a few seconds later. She bites down into the skin of his shoulder to muffle the shout and this is what sends him over the edge as well.

Spend and tired  _(and happy, so unbelievably happy despite everything)_ he sinks down onto her and tries to catch his breath. When he wants to pull out a few moments later she wraps her arms and legs back around him. “Please,” she says nearly inaudible and he feels her shaking under her.

He kisses her neck, her face, everything he can reach, and tastes salty tears against his tongue. She sobs quietly, holding onto him tight, and he wants to protect her from the world, from the memories. 

_(Polo's bloody and broken body on the ground. Polo taking his last breath while Guzman holds his hand. He wants to forget himself, wants to forget Polo ever existed, how good he made him feel, how loved.)_

“Don't leave me,” she begs.

“Never,” he promises, and it's the only thing he's sure of right now.


End file.
